The MM
Characters *Mermaid Man (Ernie) *Barnacle Boy (Tim) *Aliens *Fish Head *Scientist *Radioactive Ants Transcript Chours: Faster then light! prepared to stop crime! It's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!' '''If your in a jam, It's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! '''Fish Head:' And now, without any further delays, the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Origin Episode. The story of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy all started here. TV zooms in on a series of red apartment buildings Tim: Boy is now a young adult dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, in front of the television sitting on a couch Come on, Ernie! The movie's about to start... Where's the popcorn? Ernie: Man is now a young adult dressed in a striped shirt and khakis. He is waiting next to the microwave in the kitchen It's in the microwave, Tim. Fish Head: very rapidly as the scene he is describing unfolds as he is talking At that very moment in the apartment directly above, a rogue scientist doing tests on radioactive ants knocks over a jar of his infected specimens, one of which, without any hesitation, crawls down one floor and miraculously lands undetected. It viciously bites our soon-to-be superhero. He screams in pain. Ernie:'' Ahh! '''Fish Head:' Stumbling backwards. Tim: What on earth? Fish Head: In a split-second, both men find themselves in a freefall that sends them squarely through the roof of a vats of acid factory, and into a vat of acid that is tipped over by an errant alien spaceship, carrying the two blindly on a wave of acid during a solar eclipse on a leap year, precariously careening onto a bomb-testing site, where a cataclysmic explosion exposes our heroes in waiting to highly toxic radium gases. Then, as fate would have it, magical storm clouds move in, zapping both men with a neon-plaid lightning bolt and raining radioactive ooze, which, through centrifugal and electromagnetic turbulence, causes a powerful earthquake deep in the jungle two-thousand miles away, consequently unearthing a magical crystal with wings that flies to Ernie and Tim's exact location, and, powered by super gamma energy currents, pilots them to open skies until, not paying attention, the crystal clips the top of a billboard, flinging the two back to their apartment miraculously unharmed, when... beeps Ernie: Hey, the popcorn's ready! Fish Head: ...they proceed with movie night and eat slightly overcooked popcorn. Tim: Mmmm... I think you overcooked this a little. Fish Head: Suddenly, an amazing reaction to the overcooked popcorn hits them with a jolt of cosmic super energy, metamorphasizing Ernie into an incredibly strong, seastar-wearing superhero and Tim into a slightly less strong, but also super sailor-looking guy. Tim: I have the sudden and incredibly urge to breathe water instead of air. Ernie: As do I. Fish Head: And that is how they became the superheroes we have come to know as... heroes dive into the ocean from a dock and pose Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: Defenders of the Deep! End graphic appears on the TV Trivia *This episode was seen on the SpongeBob episode "Mermaid Man Begins". Category:The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Show Category:Season 1 (MM&BB) Category:Episodes